


Of Love and Lacy

by Little_Rabbit



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Doppelganger, Drugs and Drinking, Drunk Sex, F/M, Guilt, Mac Is Angry, Mac Is Lonely, Mutual Masturbation, Rough Kissing, Sexual Frustration, Shame, She Looks Like Lucy, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2020-11-02 12:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20746151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Rabbit/pseuds/Little_Rabbit
Summary: A woman's voice from somewhere in the bar caught his attention. "I'm looking for a merc named MacCready."He turned his head slightly, trying to see if it was another Gunner asshole.  What he saw instead made his eyes widen and his mouth open slightly in a soft gasp.





	1. Ghosts

MacCready sighed heavily as he sunk down onto a bar stool. The Third Rail was supposed to be the perfect place to avoid those idiot Gunners and somehow they'd still tracked him down. He held up two fingers, signaling the Mr. Handy tending the bar that he wanted two shots.

Whitechapel Charlie tipped his bowler hat his way and began pouring using his many mechanical arms. "You 'ave the caps this time then?" He muttered in his thick cockney accent. Mac grunted a response as his shots of whiskey were slid his way. He was really not in the mood to talk. He sighed again before slamming the first shot back. The burn was pleasant compared to the conversation he'd just had with his former employers.

He needed to get a job and fast. Something discreet so that he could slip out of Goodneighbor and hopefully never come back. Mayor Hancock had been more than accommodating. Lending him the V.I.P room of the bar to conduct his business in private. It was like a personal office. 

He picked up the second shot and tossed it back, cringing this time as the liquid fire poured down his throat. He shuddered and raised one finger. He wanted to call tonight a write off. Might as well get wasted now and start fresh tomorrow.

Charlie extended an appendage and tapped the counter. "Pay up for the two you already had or you're done."

Mac groaned and dug around in his pocket. Finding the caps he needed, he slammed them down. "We good?" He barked. Charlie scoffed but began pouring the third shot. Mac enjoyed the subtle buzz he was starting to get and began counting the extra caps in his bag. He hoped he had enough to rent a room at the Rexford. It was probably very unsafe and unwise to sleep in his office with Gunners lurking around town.

A woman's voice from somewhere in the bar caught his attention. "I'm looking for a merc named MacCready." 

He turned his head slightly, trying to see if it was another Gunner asshole. What he saw instead made his eyes widen and his mouth open slightly in a soft gasp.

Lucy? That was impossible. He was hallucinating. He had to be. Something must have been wrong with the whiskey. He picked up an empty shot glass and sniffed. It smelled normal enough. 

A bar patron pointed directly at him and the woman began walking his way, a relieved smile on her face. Mac now stared, blinking and even tried to rub his eyes to clear them. She was dressed in a tattered beige trench coat and long boots. Dark brown hair, beautiful hazel eyes and small pouty lips. She was the spitting image of his late wife. She stopped in front of him. "MacCready right? I've been looking for you." 

Mac's body reacted before his brain could stop him and he grabbed her arm, pulling her to the V.I.P room. She yelled something in protest but he couldn't hear her. Once inside he pushed her away and yanked the doors closed, leaning against them, studying her face in the dim red lighting. 

"Why did you do that?!" She yelled at him, rubbing her forearm where he'd held her.

"Synth, right? You're a synth?" He said, swallowing. His brows furrowed when she looked dumbfounded at him. Someone somewhere was playing a sick joke on him. Next thing he knows Duncan would be walking in too, completely healthy, like nothing ever happened. Impossible.

She sighed, placing one hand on her forehead and the other on her hip. "Oh, not this again. That crazy merchant in Diamond City said the same thing. Are all people this paranoid these days?" 

Mac's nerves were shot as he reached into his pocket to grab his pack of smokes and a lighter. His hands shakily pulled one out and lit it. After a few deep puffs, he nodded towards a couch and walked past her to it. He sat down with a huff, legs spread out, trying to get comfortable.

The woman walked over to him with her arms folded and looked down at him expectantly. 

Mac took another drag of his cigarette. "So who are you?"

She didn't sit and simply shifted her weight onto her other foot. "Is this how you treat all of your clients?"

He shook his head. He didn't dare look at her again. It was too much for his mending heart to handle. "Look lady, I've had a weird day. You're the icing on the cake."

"Are you a merc or not?" She snapped. "If I'm wasting my time here, I'll just go." With that she turned to leave. 

Mac had seconds to consider his options. He needed caps. Bad. However, this woman would be difficult to work for. He look one final drag from his smoke and put it out haphazardly, "Fine. Price is 250 caps. Up front."

The woman stopped cold and turned back, her hair flipping as she did. "Yeah? What about 200?"

Mac looked at her, preparing to refuse. Instead, he caved faster than he ever had before. Her expression reflected how stubborn she was. It was the same face Lucy had made when the answer was a firm no. Cute, because it was the most threatening thing she could ever do to him. "Fu-ugh..." He groaned, "You win. Let me know when you want to head out." With that, he slumped down further on the couch, looking away from her. He felt utterly defeated and muttered some almost profanity.

The woman started walking from the sound of it and Mac thought he heard her leave. He jumped in his seat when he felt her sit beside him on the couch. He snapped.

"What the fuck do you want now?!" He shouted, looking directly at her. She was inches away from his face. He couldn't help the natural blush that covered his cheeks and instead prayed that she'd assume he was just very drunk. He swore again, "FUCK." He stood up and bolted to the other side of the room. He needed serious distance. The woman watched him go, eyes wide but curious. "You're pretty jumpy for a sniper, aren't you."

Mac growled. "I can handle myself!"

"I can see that." She quipped, smiling in an apologetic way that made his heart want to burst out of his chest. "Alright then. Follow me. We'll need to get some sleep before heading out in the morning."

Mac twitched. "Where are we going?"

One of her eyebrows rose. "The... Rexford? Why?"

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He was going to have to get his shit together soon or he'd get them both killed. "Sorry. Nothing. Lead on Boss."  
The woman chuckled lightly. Mac followed behind her, slinging his rifle's strap over his shoulder. "I'm gonna grab something quick at the bar before we go. It'll help me sleep. I'm buying if you want another." He mumbled a quick yes and they sat down at the bar once again.

A few more shots of whiskey and a beer later and they were climbing the stairs to their room in the hotel. Mac was feeling more loose and a lot more drunk. He just had to remind himself that this woman wasn't Lucy. Maybe in the morning, he could convince her to wear a mask for protection or something to hide her face.   
She dropped a heavy pack on the floor with a thunk and collapsed on the double bed. She seemed to fall asleep quickly. 

Mac sat on the couch and closed his eyes. This wouldn't be too difficult. He could handle it. It was worth the caps. He had to remember Duncan and finding the cure for his illness. Top priority. He felt himself drift to sleep.

The next morning, sunlight poured in from the cracks in the boarded up windows. Mac felt warm and comfy. Too comfy. He opened one eye and saw Lucy snuggled into his chest, her leg wrapped around him, right across his morning erection. He blinked a few times. This wasn't Lucy. 

He panicked and tried to slip out from under her, but she gripped him tighter, her leg sliding up and down along his ever hardening cock. "Nate..." She moaned sleepily.   
Mac didn't have time to wonder who she was dreaming about. If she woke up and he'd crawled into her bed, he'd be fired indefinitely. They were still fully clothed at least. Not that her persistent rubbing wasn't working though.

He tried to move her leg first. He was getting too excited and it was becoming impossible to think. She wiggled and her hand started to slide down his torso, going lower. Without any more delicate options in mind, he got up abruptly, flipping her in the process and ran over to the couch before she could really react.  
She sat up in her bed, eyes struggling to open, looking around the room. "MacCready?"

Mac was slightly panting but trying to pretend he was asleep on the couch. His back to her, so that she couldn't see that his eyes were open wide in horror or the bulge in his pants.

The Boss slowly got out of bed and walked over to the couch. "MacCready!" She yelled, causing him to jump. He looked up at her, his face still flushed. Did she know? Was he busted?

"Sorry to wake you. I think this room is haunted."

Mac stared into her eyes for a good ten seconds before bursting out laughing.


	2. Feral Intentions

The Boss did not look pleased. She stood over Mac with her arms crossed while he laughed until he cried. "Just what is so funny about that?" She demanded.

"G-ghosts!" He shouted, still laughing. "It's true! They exist!"

She shook her head. "Are you ok?"

Mac coughed, his giggle fit winding down. "I'm sorry, Boss. Just some insane irony at play here."

She furrowed her brows and made a waving gesture as she walked over to her pack. "Whatever. Hey, can you do me a favor?" Mac stood up, readjusting his clothes. "Sure. You're the Boss."

The woman sighed in irritation. "That's it right there. Don't call me Boss."

He picked up his rifle and glanced her direction. "Ohh...kay. You haven't told me your name. What should I call you instead?" 

"Lacy."

Mac's eyes went wide again. "L- What?"

She blinked at him. "Lacy. That's my name."

Mac suddenly smacked his forehead with his free hand. "Seriously?"

Lacy looked concerned. "Are you sure you're ok? I'm second guessing this partnership if you're going to be weird all the time."

He shook his head and started walking to the door. "All good. You, on the other hand, are asking for trouble if you think that trench coat is enough armor."

Lacy leaned to one side, resting a hand on her hip. "I'm open to suggestions."

Mac couldn't help the smirk growing on his face. This was going to be too easy. "A helmet or mask could help. Better yet, just wear a whole damn suit of power armor. Full coverage."

She considered his words for a moment. "Nah, I don't like stuff on my face. I could wear a hat, though."

He cringed. Damn it, this was going to be hard. "Yeah sure, let's go get you a hat." He turned his back to exit the room and felt a sudden breeze rush through his now exposed hair. She'd taken his hat.

"I like yours. Can I try it on?"

Mac turned, dropping his stuff in anger. "No! Give me that back now!" She placed the hat on her head and he tackled her to the floor. Pinning her arms to either side of her head and held her legs down with his body, he glowered at her. She looked amused. Amused. Of all things. Also with his hat on, so much more like Lucy.

Mac gave in and consequences be damned, he needed this. He attacked her lips with his own. A crushing, searing kiss that hurt as well as it felt satisfying. Lacy looked startled when he pulled away, panting. "Do NOT touch my hat." He said sternly, taking it off her head and getting up, off of her. "If you pull shit like this again, you'll be wishing you'd never met me!" He yelled, putting his hat back on.

Lacy sat up, a shaking hand touching her lips. "Mac..."

He turned to her, still angry. "What?!"

"Do that again."

Mac looked down at her, his anger simmering but still present. "Fuck no."

Lacy extended her hand out for him to help her up. He looked at it cautiously. "I won't do anything, just help me up."

He sighed and grabbed her hand, yanking her to her feet. She started dusting herself off and picked up her pack. Mac walked to the door, picking up his stuff again. 

"Mac?" Lacy said tentatively. "What is it?" He replied, his anger replaced by a more relaxed tone. 

"Nothing. Let's go."

After what seemed like an eternity of walking in silence, Mac could see the giant stadium lights through his scope. "Diamond City's up ahead." He muttered. Lacy smiled at him. "That didn't take long." 

He snorted at that, "Speak for yourself." He wanted to keep her at arm's length, not get too close to her. Especially after what happened this morning. It was bad enough that she looked like his wife, her voice was similar too. Her smile... that smile that was slightly bruised from his forceful kiss.

"It would go a lot faster, if you'd just talk to me." She insisted. 

Mac rolled his eyes. "No thanks. I prefer to keep things professional."

Lacy laughed. "Is that so?" 

He grumbled. Her laugh was adorable. It was perhaps the only thing about her that was different. All snorts and squeaks. It might be annoying to most, but to him, it was a welcome change. 

"My lip hurts you know."

Mac blushed slightly, his defenses reactivated. "Shut up."

She laughed again, charging ahead when the city was finally in view. 

Mac looked through his scope again, just in time to catch it. He went pale, all the blood in his face rushed away and his lip trembled. Lacy was running blindly ahead. Right into a pack of ferals. He hesitated, his body froze, unable to squeeze the trigger. He found his voice.

"LUCY!!! Ferals!!"

Lacy stopped cold in her tracks, pulling out her shotgun and taking one down. The shot rang out, echoing off the partially collapsed buildings. More ferals noticed she was there and began to swarm. "MAC! Shoot 'em!" She yelled. 

He finally snapped out of it, taking aim and picking them off as she shot more and reloaded.

When it looked clear, he rushed to her side, grabbing her in a crushing hug. Lacy gasped at the sudden contact. He was shaking, his face buried in her neck and hair. She used one hand to gently stroke his back. "It's ok, Mac."

He held her tighter and could she be imagining things, or was he sobbing? "Lucy, I told you, you can't go running too far away from me."

She pulled away some. "Mac, what are you talking about? Everything's fine."

He blinked tears and wiped them away with his sleeve. "Sh-shoot. I'm a fu-freaking mess."

Lacy reached for his hand and he let her take it. She wordlessly led him to the city gate. The security guard tried to make small talk. "Lot of gunshots folks, you ok?" Lacy scowled at him, and threw an arm around Mac, helping him in.

"I got it." He complained, pushing himself away from her.

Lacy followed him down the stairs toward the market. "Mac?"

"Yeah?" He muttered. He sounded so tired and defeated. 

"My name is pronounced Lacy. With an A."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man. Poor Mac but also poor Lacy. She doesn't even know how much pain and anxiety she's causing him... yet.


	3. The Moonshine Will Cost You

Lacy had dropped him off at Takahashi's for some food and rest. "Are you sure you're ok? You scared me back there." 

Mac's eyes narrowed. He scared her? He opened his mouth to scream at her but decided against it. He sighed instead, giving her a passive wave. "Just tired. Where you headed?"

Lacy smiled gently. "I'm gonna see a friend about something, I'll be back soon..." She looked at him thoughtfully. "Actually, here." She dropped a small bag of caps in front of him. Mac looked at the bag, then to her face, wincing a bit. She placed her hand under her chin, thinking. "Get us a room at the Dugout and stock up on booze and smokes. We'll crash here for the night and set out in the morning."

Mac raised an eyebrow. Who the hell was this woman? How did she have so many caps on her and automatically trust him not to fuck off with them. The thought was tempting. Very tempting. It certainly would last him a while and would remove her as a distraction. He couldn't do it though. He just wasn't like that.

"You got it."

Satisfied, Lacy turned and started heading away from him. He watched her go, deciding to stay at the noodle stall for a while. He was her employee. His job was to protect her and kill anyone she asked. That's all. Still, he couldn't help notice the way her smile made him feel. The soothing hand that rubbed his back. How soft and understanding she was, without even knowing what was pissing him off.

Just like Lucy.

He sighed and started walking over to the Dugout. His mind was plagued by visions of her. The amusement on her face when he was pinning her down. The way her eyes shimmered like a predator when she'd asked him to kiss her again. Her swollen, bruised lip. 

Those things were the complete opposite of Lucy. She had been coy. Hated it if he got a bit too rough. Tried to calm him, not rile him up.

He was frustrated and confused and had no business traveling with this enigma. 

Walking into the Dugout, he approached the bar. It had already been about an hour and he was starting to feel a bit uneasy. He had half expected to see her here already but as he looked around there was no sign of her. 

Vadim, the owner, spotted him and raised his arms. "MacCready! Is good to see you, tovarisch! How is Lucy? She still as beautiful as ever?"

Mac blanched. Looking nervously at him and was about to tell him the news when Vadim's eyes lit up. "Oh, speak of devil! Hello my dear."

Lacy walked up behind Mac, confusion on her face, followed by a smirk. "Are you telling people things about me?" She giggled, draping her arms over Mac's shoulders in a hug. 

Mac flinched, reacting in the form of ducking out of her grasp and stepping back. "What the hell are you doing!?" He looked furious.  
Lacy blinked at him, tilting her head to the side. Vadim laughed boisterously. "Marital problems? I know you two will work it out, yes?" He continued laughing as he placed a key on the counter. "Take best room! Has working shower."

Mac struggled to find words, standing there, mouth agape in shock. When did he lose control over everything in his life? Why was all this happening to him? Bad karma from working with the Gunners? From not saving his wife from death or his son from illness?

Lacy just smiled awkwardly and took the key, placing a bag of caps down where it had been. Vadim grinned like a wild fox and simply gestured to the stairs. 

"Mac, let's go." 

He didn't follow and looked down, at the broken floor. "Go on ahead, I'm gonna go take care of some stuff." He didn't wait for a reply, just started heading for the door.

Lacy watched him go, concerned. She made her way up the stairs and tried to figure out a good way to ask him about what that guy said. 

Mac went to the market, looking for a carton of smokes. Weird shit or not, he was still on the clock. After finding them, he made his way back to the bar. He was relieved that Vadim was nowhere to be seen and asked the waitress for any bottles of booze she had on hand. Mac took a seat, taking in the decor. It hadn't changed a bit since he'd last been there a few years ago. The waitress returned with a large bottle of moonshine. Since Vadim wasn't there, he decided to crack it open and have a glass. Maybe two. Ok, three but that's all. 

He wasn't into moonshine at all. It tasted like turpentine and after each gulp, he couldn't help but make a face of revulsion. It took the edge off though. He needed that. Once he finished his fourth glass, he realized the bottle was empty. Crap. He stood up to get the waitress' attention and stumbled into a nearby table. 

"Miss? 'scuse me. Can I have annnother bottle?" The waitress giggled and went into the back to get it. Mac cursed inwardly. He was extremely drunk.

Vadim returned to find Mac awkwardly standing propped up against a wall and smiled. "You're ok, yes?" he asked, smacking a hand on Mac's shoulder. 

Mac looked at him through drunken eyes.

Vadim laughed, "Don't keep the wife waiting, you dog." With that he gave him another strong smack on the shoulder and left to tend the bar.

The waitress tapped his should and handed him the new bottle. Mac looked down at it and blinked. This alcohol was ridiculously strong. 

It was nearly midnight when he made it to their room, knocking on the door loudly. 

Lacy opened the door, wearing only a towel. Mac stared wide eyed at her state. She'd obviously just had a shower. Her hair was wet and her face was knit with worry. "Mac, I thought something happened to you. I was just about to go out to find yo-"

Mac dropped the bottle and it smashed on the floor. He nudged her back a bit and slammed the door shut behind him. He reached for her and pushed her into a wall, hard. Lacy squeaked in shock. His mouth was on her neck, trailing kisses up and down along her pulse. One hand tangling in her hair to hold her still, the other gripping her waist.

"Mac?! What are you doing?" She shrieked. Mac placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "Shhh. It'sss ok baby. It's just us. Call me RJ like you alwaysss do." His hand on her waist slipped down, beneath the flimsy towel she wore. 

Lacy smacked his hand away, using her body weight to knock him back. He released her and stumbled backwards. "Mac. Enough is enough. Drunk or not, I need answers!" She growled. "What's up with you? You kiss me and touch me, next thing I know you're ignoring me and won't even look at me. I don't understand this game you're playing."

Mac blinked at her, his brows furrowed in concentration, trying to figure out what was going on.

"I love you." He said, defensively. 

Lacy sighed. Her hand resting on her forehead in frustration. "Mac, you just met me yesterday. How can you love me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mac you idiot. How are you gonna live this one down?
> 
> If you're enjoying my story, consider commenting. It fuels me to keep at it.


	4. Hancock Blocked

Mac awoke alone in the room. He'd been covered in a decent looking blanket that he had never seen before. His head hurt something fierce and he didn't even bother trying to move at first. He had no memory of how he got there. All he remembered was that he was drinking moonshine and... Wait.

Where was Lacy?

Panic settled in his stomach. He sat up too quickly and promptly vomited all over the side of the bed. Yefim was going to be livid.

After wiping his mouth, he slowly got up out of the bed. This was way more than just your average hangover. He felt like he'd done every chem known to man. That damn moonshine was something else. He groaned and dragged his feet over to the bathroom.

He was grateful for the room that had a shower. The secret one Vadim was clearly holding out on him about. When did that guy even find the time and caps to expand the dugout upwards?

He undressed and stepped in, turning on the faucet. He shrieked. 

The cold water was just the shock to his system he needed to snap out of the fogginess in his brain. Standing, shivering under it for just over a minute before carefully hopping out. He looked around and saw a towel on the floor.

It was already damp and felt gross, but he needed to dry off. He stopped and looked at it in his hand. Something in the back of his mind was trying to jog his memory. This towel had been used, sure, but when?

Mac gasped as something clicked. Lacy was wearing this towel last night. He had an almost clear image of her in it, in his head. Panic began bubbling again as he fought to remember what had transpired.

Just then, he heard the door unlock in the main room. His heart began racing and he wrapped the towel around himself and peeked around the corner towards the door. 

"I just don't know, John. He doesn't seem like the straightforward guy you mentioned..." Lacy said as she walked in. Hancock appeared behind her, following her in.

"Sorry, Sunshine. Are you sure you got the right guy?" He replied, with a sigh.

Mac cleared his throat. "Uh... Lacy. Everything ok?"

Lacy spun around startled. "Mac! You scared me. I thought you'd left. Geez, put some clothes on!"

Mac frowned. "I... uh."

Hancock scratched the back of his head in confusion. "Yeah, that's MacCready alright. "

Lacy looked over at Hancock and back to Mac. Concern knit on her face for a moment before she snorted out a laugh. She addressed Mac, "Are YOU the synth?" She teased.

Mac blushed slightly and ducked back into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Hancock chuckled. "Alright. Well. I'll wait for you just outside the city, Sunshine. You know how this place feels about ghouls." He muttered the last part in quiet anger.

"Thanks, John. See you in a bit. I got some stuff to take care of. Shouldn't be long." She smiled at him and sat down on a couch.

Mac burst out of the bathroom, fully clothed, save for his hat. "We're traveling with Hancock?"

Lacy looked up at him. Her eyes glossy but stern. She shook her head slowly. "I am. You're not."

Mac's eyes widened. "A-are you firing me?!" He yelled. Why? What did he do last night to warrant this? Lacy just looked at him, tears started welling up slightly, but never left her eyes.

"I just don't think I can trust you to watch my back right now. You're clearly dealing with some kind of trauma."

Mac stepped closer to her. This was the longest he'd ever been able to look at her. "...I just. Yeah maybe. Every day gets easier though. Would you consider giving me a second chance? I really need the caps." Asking for things was always difficult for him. He couldn't risk his reputation taking another hit. The Gunners were bad enough. If Hancock knew about this, there was a good chance Mac wasn't welcome to post in Goodneighbor anymore.

Lacy stood, taking a dominant step toward him. "Why should I?"

Mac swallowed. What kind of answer was good enough? Tell her he was sorry, like some kid who just got caught stealing? Tell her he'd have trouble finding work? Tell her the whole truth? Nothing seemed appropriate.

Lacy marched past him, bumping him in the arm as she went. Mac backed away, towards the wall. He was no coward. Lacy just seemed pissed off and rightfully so. He wasn't being what he and Hancock claimed him to be. Maybe it was better to just get out of her way.

She went in the bathroom and just as quickly, appeared once again in the door frame, leaning on it. Wearing his hat. "Well? Does it suit me?" She asked, a feisty tone to her voice.

Mac narrowed his eyes at her. "I told you NOT to wear that." He threatened, his voice low.

"Why not? Is it 'cuz it makes me look like Lucy, RJ?" She asked, raising her voice.

Mac's eyes went wide. "What?"

Lacy approached him, getting so close, their noses were almost touching. Mac flinched a bit. 

"Yesterday. You kept calling me Lucy. Who was she? A lover? Is that it? That why you can't bear to look at me? I remind you of her?" She asked, tactlessly.

Mac's eyes began filling with tears. He blinked a few away before brushing past her to grab his stuff. He stormed toward the door and out of the room, leaving his hat behind forever.

...

Hancock leaned against the outer wall of the city, smirking while smoking and making kissy faces at the guard, who simply frowned at him. Mac approached the gate and kicked it hard. "Open this fucking thing!" He demanded. The guard barked back. "Chill out man! It takes a while."

Hancock threw his cigarette on the ground and stomped it out, jogging over. "MacCready. What the hell happened, man?"

Mac ducked under the gate when it was just past his hips. "None of your damn business!" He yelled. 

Hancock stood in his way, placing a hand on his chest to slow him. "C'mon. This is me you're talking to. What's wrong?" Mac shot him and enraged look. "Get your hand off me or you're gonna lose it."

Hancock stepped away, raising his hands up in surrender. "Alright, alright. See? I'm not gonna touch you. Please... what's wrong?"

Mac sighed. "She's probably on her way to meet with you. I don't want to still be here when she doe-"

"Mac." Lacy said, walking up behind them. "Your hat. Take it. I'm sorry." She reached the hat out at him. Mac's eyes grew sad again. "...thanks." He took it from her and put it on, turning to leave. Lacy stepped forward to follow.

"Mac, wait." 

He glanced at her from his peripheral. "...right. You want your caps back?"

She shook her head. "No. Please. After I said what I said and saw your face, I knew I'd fucked up. I was angry, but there's no excuse for that. Can you ever forgive me?" She asked, looking down, holding her arm.

Mac turned his face more toward her. "Look... Lacy. You were right. I should have turned down the job from the start. I thought I could handle it... but well, you saw what happened. I can't do it." He walked back toward her and handed her the pouch of caps she'd given him.

Lacy looked down at the caps and over at Hancock. "John, what do you think about traveling with Mac and I?

Mac's eyes widened. 

Hancock titled his head to the side. "What threesome doesn't come with a bunch of unnecessary drama?" He laughed.

Lacy giggled. "Mac?" She asked, holding out the caps he'd given back.

Reluctantly, he reached over to take them back, stopping short. "If I tag along, I want to make sure I do my job well. Pay me in increments. More incentive to focus on my part."

With that, he held his hand out. Lacy smiled and gripped it. "Deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol Hancock. Lacy was kind of an asshole. Mac's been kind of an asshole too. Truce?


	5. Brahmin Stew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some NSFW things in this one. lol

Lacy and Hancock walked in tandem ahead of Mac. As a sniper, it just made sense for him to watch their six. He still had no idea what could be so important this far northwest but it wasn't up to him where they went.

He was grateful for the silence. He still didn't feel comfortable talking to her and having Hancock along made it easier to avoid.

He blushed when he realized he'd been zoning out and staring at her swaying hips and ass. This hadn't been the first time he'd caught himself scanning her. Maybe he just really needed to get laid. It'd been almost three months since he'd had time and privacy to do anything of the sort. Her scent wasn't helping. Every time the breeze blew downwind, he'd get a blast of mutfruit and her general essence straight into his nose. It was intoxicating, making him shiver. 

Yeah, he needed to do something about that.

Hancock glanced back at him and smirked, addressing Lacy. "Maybe we should make camp there." He pointed to the old Starlight Drive-In station. "There's tons of shelter."

Lacy nodded, stopping to get Mac's attention. "Hey, Mac!"

Mac blushed, startled. "Y-yeah?"

She grinned and pointed to their new destination. "Check that out for us. Is it clear?"

He nodded and looked through his scope. Plenty of molerat corpses scattered far enough away from the structure. He looked around more. No sign of any hostiles. He gave her a thumbs up as he double checked.

Lacy turned to Hancock and shrugged. "Let's go."

It was a narrow space, but plenty of room for all three of them if they filed in one by one. Hancock suggested that he and Lacy sleep in the station and Mac took the tower. He'd get an amplified view from up there while on his watch. Plus, some distance and privacy. He had noticed Mac leering at Lacy for days.

Lacy set up her sleeping bag in the corner furthest from the doors and squeezed past Hancock to go back outside. She offered to make a fire and cook something up for them. While she got to work, Hancock went up to the tower to check on Mac.

"Hey, man." He said, announcing his presence. Mac was looking through his scope, doing another sweep for safety. "Hey." He muttered.

Hancock leaned against the wall and lit up a smoke. "She's something else, huh. Gotta admit, she gets me all flustered too."

Mac lowered his rifle and leaned it against the opposite wall. "I'm not talking about this."

The ghoul ignored his reply, taking a drag from his smoke. "She's way too trusting. Guess that's just what it was like back then."

He raised an eyebrow. "Back when?"

"You know, before the war. Back in the day."

Mac blinked, his expression was full of confusion. "I don't get it. What are you talking about?"

Hancock laughed. "Lacy's pre-war, man. She was frozen in a vault experiment the whole time."

The sniper's confusion turned to shock, then back to confusion. "She tell you that? I had no idea. I thought she was a synth for sure."

Hancock shook his head, chuckling. "Nah, just a beauty from better days."

Mac couldn't escape the irony there. She was very beautiful and his time with Lucy had been better days, for sure. A vault though. He hadn't thought of that. He'd noticed her pip-boy but assumed she'd found it on a body somewhere. 

"I've seen the way you look at her, MacCready." He winked, putting out his smoke.

Mac looked down and away from him.

"I was gonna put the moves on her myself, but if you wanna tap that, I won't get in your way." Hancock said suggestively as he started walking down the stairs.

Mac blushed when he was out of sight. He looked down out the broken window and saw Lacy bent over a cooking pot, stirring something, with a slight wiggle from her ass. He swallowed and watched her for a bit. She stood up straight, stretching and turned around to grab something from her pack. He exhaled a breath he hadn't even realized he was holding when he saw her face. Lucy's face.

His hand flew down to grip his hardening cock through his pants. His eyes remained locked on her as he sighed and began loosening his belt. He moved closer to the corner of the wall so that he could be better hidden, but still able to see her.

He reached into his pants and began stroking himself slowly. He was already leaking precum and slid his fingers over it to add more lubrication to his hand. He let his imagination drift to memories he'd had with Lucy. Her soft, blushed cheeks when she'd been naked in front of him the first time. He quickened his pace. Her cute moans when he'd gone down on her to get her nice and ready for him. He was already so close. He'd been built up for weeks. The face she made when he'd pinned her down and kissed her hungrily. Almost there. Her bruised, swollen lips, frowning in concern as she stood there in just a towel- He couldn't avoid the strangled moan that escaped his throat as he came. Large, thick bursts of his cum coating his hand and underwear. He sunk down against the wall, sitting on the floor. His hand still in his pants as his orgasm finally came to an end.

He closed his eyes, shaking his head as he frowned. He reached over with his left hand and grabbed a rag from his pack, cleaning off his other hand. He knew he'd just mixed them up again. He knew his wife was gone and this woman wasn't her. Still, he couldn't deny that the final image in his head before he blew was of Lacy.

She... had just unknowingly given him the most intense orgasm he'd ever had.

Lacy's voice broke through the sound of his heavy breathing. "Mac! Dinner's ready! Come join us!"

He pushed himself back up, standing on shaky legs. "C-coming!" He rasped out. He laughed internally at the obvious pun.

When he finally sat down to join them, he was handed a bowl of brahmin stew. "You made this?" He asked, sniffing it. It made his mouth water.

Lacy gave him a gentle smile. "Sure did. Try it. Hancock's already on his second helping."

Hancock nodded in agreement. "Sunshine's a real good cook. Whoever she ends up with is a lucky motherfucker."

Lacy blushed, "John, stop, it's not that good." She covered her mouth with her hands. Mac didn't know she could be shy. She always seemed so confident. It was... really cute. Mac smiled. A genuine smile for the first time in a while.

Hancock slurped more of the stew down, "I'm not kidding! Say, how about me? I could make you very happy." He teased.

Mac frowned, shooting daggers at Hancock with his eyes as he put a spoonful of stew in his mouth.

Lacy giggled, letting out a little snort. "Yeah, ok. How does this shit work in the commonwealth? You just shout 'We're married now!' and go consummate it?"

Mac started coughing, half choking on his food. 

"You ok, Mac?" She asked, rushing over to him. She placed a hand on his back, rubbing it gently until he stopped coughing. "You're supposed to chew it, silly."

Hancock studied them for a moment. Lacy seemed genuinely concerned about him. MacCready was still struggling though. He felt for the guy. He knew he'd been married before and lost his wife, and that this was probably the first woman he'd been interested in since. 

The ghoul decided that they needed to be set up together as soon as possible and he was definitely up for the task. Time to begin operation matchmaker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hancock... Noooooo. Don't do it. *laughs maniacally*


	6. Cait's Tavern

The rest of the way to Sanctuary was relatively clear of hostiles, save for a few bloatflies. Hancock had kept looking back at Mac, teasing him by wagging his tongue in Lacy's direction. Mac frowned and looked away every time.

As they approached the broken bridge, Lacy called out to him. "Mac, we should be good now. You can stand down." 

Mac nodded to her, still frowning at the ghoul beside her and walked up to meet them, slinging his rifle over his shoulder. Hancock was being more gross than usual. If he didn't encourage it, he'd probably just get bored and stop harassing him. 

Mac realized too late that that was not the case, as Hancock whispered something in Lacy's ear, her attention darting back to Mac with a gasp and blush. "What the he-heck... are you saying?" He asked, a menacing expression on his face. 

"Nothing, man. Just some idle gossip. It's not about you, don't worry." Hancock laughed, patting his shoulder before crossing the bridge. Lacy stood there, not following, still blushing.

"Well, now I know that's bullshi-" Mac sighed, giving up on the sentence. He was too worked up to think of an alternative to cursing. 

Lacy giggled. "It's ok. He's just playing. Somehow, I don't think he's ever seen your... you know."

Mac's mouth opened quickly in shock before his gaze narrowed on Hancock again. "He hasn't. Why, what kind of cr- ugh, stuff... did he say?"

Lacy smirked. "Don't be angry, he said something good about it." She laughed, crossing the bridge, leaving Mac alone to process.

After a few moments to calm himself, Mac reluctantly followed, looking around at the bustling settlement. This place was almost as busy as Diamond City. He wondered how he didn't know about it already. He saw Lacy enter a large shack that had the words 'Cait's Tavern' in neon lights above the door. Classy. Mac could use a good drink. 

When he entered, he saw a red haired woman charge at Lacy and tackle her in a bear hug. Mac's hand flew to his sidearm, hovering over it, until Hancock appeared to his left and touched his shoulder. Lacy laughed, "Hi Cait."

"Took ya long enough! I was startin' to think you got yerself killed out there!" The redhead, Cait, said boisterously. Then, she leaned in and pecked Lacy on the lips. "Don't ever do that again, I was so angry thinking I'd be left to run this place all by meself." 

Lacy hugged her back, laughing. "Come on. You're doing a great job here."

Mac blinked at them, Hancock studying his face. "Cait's a friend. You got nothing to worry about." He whispered, sitting down on a ruined couch and patting the other cushion. "Sit and get a few drinks. We're staying in Sanctuary for a bit."

Mac sighed and collapsed onto the couch, closing his eyes and spreading out to get comfy. Cait approached them and sat down on the armrest of the couch, beside him. "Well. Hello there, handsome. Can I get you anything to drink?" Mac's eyes flew open and he blushed slightly at her proximity. "What do you have?"

Cait shifted so that she was sitting in his lap, "Name it, we probably have it." She whispered, tracing his jaw with the tip of her index finger. Mac swallowed, "Beer. Any beer." His voice cracked slightly. Hancock's expression of amusement grew even more when he looked over at Lacy who was sitting at the bar, half listening to Sturges talk about important settlement business. Her attention was clearly more directed at Cait flirting with Mac. She looked bothered by it. Interesting. 

Cait winked at him and stood up. "Hancock. The usual?" She asked. He nodded, smirking at his own thoughts. She sauntered over to the bar and Lacy whispered something in her ear. Cait just nodded and proceeded gathering their orders. When she returned, she handed Hancock an entire bottle of whiskey and some jet and, turning to Mac, placing a large bucket full of bottles of beer on the coffee table in front of him. 

Mac stared at the bucket. "H-how much is it?" He asked, realizing that he didn't have many caps. Cait laughed. "It's free, compliments of our gracious Mayor over there." Her tone was slightly sarcastic but he looked to where she pointed. Lacy made eye contact with him and raised her glass with a nod and a smile. Mac blushed and smiled, reaching in to grab the first bottle. Cait walked back over to Lacy.

"Oh boy. She must really like you. I never got that kind of treatment." Hancock laughed before taking a swig from the bottle. Mac frowned. "I wish she didn't..." He muttered sadly. Hancock only half heard him, but heard enough. "What happened between you guys?"

Mac shrugged, tilting his head back and drinking half the beer in one go. "It's complicated. I don't want to talk about it."

Hancock hummed to himself, "Well. Suit yourself. I'm gonna go chat up the ladies." He stood and walked away toward a table of female settlers. Mac sighed, finishing his first beer. 

Cait sat down next to him. "Lacy sure is a doll." Mac mumbled in agreement, trying to ignore her. He wasn't feeling very social. "Sometimes though, she can be a right bitch. Doesn't think before she talks. Almost got us killed over it once. I say she's all worked up. Needs a good lay to set her straight." 

Mac coughed and stood, grabbing the handle of the bucket. "I need some air." He left the bar, walking over to the bridge. There was a hill there near the water. He sat down, lighting up a cigarette. As he breathed in deeply, he looked up at the evening sky. A few stars were already visible. 

It'd been a while since that day in Diamond City. He could now look at her most of the time without flinching but it was still hard. Hancock being a much needed buffer was great at first, but now, he was kind of making things worse. 

Maybe he should just tell him what's been going on. It would certainly get him off his back about her. Better yet, he should just tell Lacy. Everything.   
He spent a good few hours out there, enjoying the silence and getting some serious, albeit drunk, thinking done.

Footsteps alerted him to her presence as she approached and sat down beside him. "How's it going?" Lacy asked casually, taking a swig of wine. Mac attempted a glance at her. "Fine. You?"

"I could really use a cigarette." She said, eyeing his. Mac let out a small chuckle. "Hey, that's my line. Here," He pulled out his pack, offering it to her. She slid one out, never touching the box. She started searching her pockets and Mac grinned. He reached over with his lighter, covering it partially from the wind and she squeaked happily, leaning in to steal a light. She breathed in and blew smoke out slowly, resting her arms on her knees. 

"Let me know if you want more beer." She laughed, nodding at his half empty bucket. Mac laughed, grabbing another one. "I think I'm good on beer for now, Lu-Lacy. Dam- darn it!" He growled the last part in anger. "Sorry. I'm getting better, I promise." He whispered, gripping the bottle tightly.

Lacy looked at him sadly, concern all across his features. They sat in silence, drinking and smoking until finally she spoke. "I used to live here."

Mac sat, looking forward but nodding to indicate he was listening. "I was cryogenically frozen in a vault for 210 years." She expected some kind of surprise but Mac just nodded, "Yeah, Hancock told me." 

She shook her head. "I'll have to shoot him later. I don't like people knowing my business until I tell them." She spoke in a deadpan manner. Clearly joking. 

Mac chuckled. "Count me in. He's been spreading rumors about me."

Lacy giggled. "Is it really as big as he says?"

Mac smirked, taking a big swig of beer. "Why don't you come find out?"

Lacy bit her lip gently in thought. When he didn't hear a laugh in response, he looked over at her. She leaned in, placing a hand on the side of his face to hold him still, and placed a fierce kiss on his lips. At first Mac's eyes opened wide in shock but slowly closed and he kissed her back, more aggressively. One of his hands cupped the back of her head while the other circled her waist. They made out for what felt like a long time but in reality it had only been a minute. They pulled apart, catching their breath but still lingering close enough to continue. 

"I was joking, you know." He rasped, his eyes heavy lidded with lust and intoxication. 

Lacy mirrored his expression. "Figured I'd take my chances. You in?" She asked, her voice sultry.

Mac pushed her down, laying her across the grassy hill, his face mischievous as he whispered, "Not yet."

He attacked her lips, kissing her hard, moving them down her chin and neck. She reached down, trying to unbutton her coat in a hurry. Mac continued to kiss her as he made moves to unbuckle his belt. Without even communicating, they swapped places, her on his belt and him on her buttons. Both just very impatient, not wanting to stop for fear of second thoughts. 

Once her coat was off, she quickly pulled off her boots and pants, leaving her in only a tank top and panties. Mac had removed his duster and pulled his pants partially down. 

Lacy reached up to him, pulling him back down over her, kissing him vigorously and trailing one hand south, down his torso to the waistband of his underwear. 

Mac groaned when she reached in and wrapped her hand around his length. She let out a choked sound when she slid her hand from base to tip. He was big. Thick, too. She removed her hand and used both to yank the underpants down, freeing his straining cock.

"Damn." She marveled. Mac gave her a sheepish, crooked grin as he pulled her panties down, kissing her stomach as he went. He leaned down and licked at her clit, earning a jerk of her hips. "Oh my!" She shouted, before covering her mouth with her hands. He smirked and went to work, lapping at her and sucking gently. Her hand reached down to knock off his hat and grip his hair. Her hips bucked upwards as she moaned, still covering her mouth with her other hand.

Mac licked his lips and kissed his way up her body, a hungry look on his face.

She gasped when he kissed her neck and his cock slid into place, poking at her entrance. "Mac..." she whimpered. "Fuck me."

He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on the lips before he thrust forward, entering her half way in one go. "FUCK!" She yelled, holding his hips still.

Mac's eyes flashed open in concern at her. "You ok?"

Lacy swallowed, panting. "Just let me... adjust." She asked, looking up at him shyly.

Mac froze, this was very familiar. He pulled out of her, scrambling to get his pants back on.  
Lacy sat up, "What's wrong? Mac!" She asked, looking at his face. He didn't look at her, just cursed under his breath repeatedly. Grabbing his duster, he turned to run back up the hill.

"I'm sorry!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know what to say. I'm sorry? lol


	7. Cellar Dwellers

Hancock was sneaking out of a settler's house when he saw Mac sprint past him. He had a terrified expression on his face, dressed in only a white shirt and pants, his duster dragging carelessly behind him as he ran. Puzzled, Hancock grabbed his pistol from its holster, intending to follow him. There was probably danger somewhere that would require help with if Mac, of all people, was scared.

"Mac! Come back!" Lacy yelled. 

Hancock put his gun away after noticing her state. She was running to catch up with him, her trench coat half on and her hair mussed in a telling way. The ghoul sighed, shaking his head as he walked back to the bar. 

Cait was standing outside, her arms crossed, leaning against the wall. "What's that about?" She asked, her lips turned up in a smirk. 

Hancock chuckled. "Those two have unmistakable, unresolved, tension to work out."

The redhead laughed, "Looked resolved to me. Saw them suckin' face not long ago."

Hancock stroked his chin thoughtfully. "They keep running away from each other. Gotta get them to talk it out. Something's there but they're both too stubborn to admit it."

Cait nodded, giggling. "Too bad we can't lock them in a cage together."

Hancock's emaciated eyebrow raised. "Cait, you're a genius!" He rushed off, in the same direction they'd run. The redhead's confusion quickly replaced by pride. "I am aren't I."

When the ghoul found Lacy, she was already walking back, her clothes were now on properly. She had a nervous expression on her face as she bit her bottom lip. "John!" She yelled as she noticed him. "Have you seen Mac? I need to talk to him."

Hancock tried to hide his smirk. "He said he was going to that old root cellar."

Lacy frowned. "That's weird. He's never been here before. How does he even know about it?"

Hancock knew how to think fast, "I told him about it while we were still at the bar. Said he could sleep there if he wanted."

Lacy looked down, concerned. "Thanks. I'm gonna go check on him."

The ghoul let her jog away, giving her some time before he followed. When she arrived there, she opened the doors quietly, inhaled a deep breath and called out for Mac. No response. He must be sleeping. Or just not willing to talk to her. She frowned and started climbing down the ladder. The doors suddenly slammed closed with a metallic thunk and in her panic, Lacy didn't even hear the lock click. 

Hancock snickered to himself as he admired his plan. "Phase one complete. Now where is that other idiot?"

Mac had run clear across the town, his back against the large tree in the center of the cul de sac. He was panting heavily, unable to catch his breath. He was relieved when it seemed like she gave up the hunt for him. He couldn't face her. Not after the bullshit he'd just pulled. Shoving his dick inside a willing, beautiful woman with complete consent, then pulling out and running away immediately. Who does that? He banged the back of his head against the tree trunk. "Fuck."

Hancock smiled devilishly as he saw the branches in the large tree shake. "Bingo." He walked over, hoping he wasn't armed. "That you, MacCready?"

Mac jumped. Looking around the tree timidly before sighing in relief, "Good. You're alone. Thought Lacy might be with you."

The ghoul shook his head. "It's just me. You ok?"

Mac relaxed enough to pull his duster back on and gave a shrug. "I'm fine."

Hancock nodded. "Of course you are."

The sniper kicked a rock that was right next to him. "...do you know someplace I can hide from her? At least until I calm down?" He asked, looking to where the rock landed.

Hancock chuckled. "Yeah, I think so. Gotta be quiet though, I think she's still out looking for ya."

Mac winced. "Yeah, ok. No problem. Show me?"

They walked over to the cellar silently. Hancock pointing to it whispering, "Here. Pick that lock quietly, I'll stand watch."

Mac approached it and got to work on the lock. After about a minute, he finally got it open and wordlessly opened the doors. He felt a firm kick on his back and barely caught himself on the ladder inside before the doors slammed closed behind him, the lock sliding back into place. He growled in frustration screaming, "Hancock you fucking asshole! What was that for, huh?!" He banged on the doors a few times.

"He tricked you too, huh?" Lacy asked, from below him. 

Mac's eyes went wide. He was trapped in there. With Lacy. After he'd- "No! No! No! No!" He panicked, slamming the doors harder.

Lacy scoffed and turned to enter the only room in the bunker. She sat on the bed with a huff. "It's no use. I've been yelling for a while. Thing is sound proof or something." She lit up a cigarette, blowing smoke out which filled the whole cellar.

Mac sighed and climbed the rest of the way down, sitting on a cement block in the opposite corner. He didn't talk to her and refused to look at her.

Lacy watched him with tired, curious eyes. She was stone cold sober now and willing to bet Mac was in a similar state. "Want a smoke? Found em down here." She asked.

Mac lowered his hat over his eyes and pretended to sleep sitting up. 

"Real mature, Mac." She sighed, taking another drag. "Do me a favor, ok? Stay over there tonight. I'm gonna try to get some sleep on this shitty bed." 

Mac glanced up at her, an annoyed expression on his face. "I've got no intention of ever getting near you again, so don't worry."

Lacy glowered at him. "What the fuck is your problem? You could've just said no! You were just as much a part of what happened as I was!"

He grabbed an empty glass bottle from his side and angrily, threw it at the wall beside her. It shattered, causing her to flinch and her hand rushed up to her forehead. "Fuck! What the fuck!" She yelled, in pain.

Mac went pale, getting up and rushing over to her. "Shit. I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I wasn't aiming for you! Shit!" He rambled as she tried to push him away, hand still clamped to her forehead. Blood was rushing down between her fingers. 

"Do you have a stimpak?!" She barked, one eye glaring at him. 

"Yeah!" He yelled, searching his duster. He found one and handed it to her. Lacy slowly moved her hand away from the gash on her forehead, a shard of thick glass protruding from the wound. 

"Let me help. Please. You can't see-" He begged.

Lacy screamed as she pulled the piece out, dropping it on the floor. "You've done enough, don't you think?" 

Mac winced, backing up from her towards his corner. "I'm really sorry."

Lacy's hand shook as she felt for the wound before looking down at the stim. "Mac, you fuckwad! This is empty!" She yelled, throwing it on the floor as well. 

"Crap!" He muttered as he searched his duster again. "I'm out."

Lacy put pressure on the gash, looking around for something to dress it with. "Give me your undershirt!" She demanded. 

Mac obeyed and removed his duster and shirt, throwing the shirt on the bed. "Lacy, I'm so sorry. Please, believe me."

She groaned as she ripped the shirt into strips. "Fine. Still want to help me?" She sighed.

"Yes. Tell me what to do."

"Wrap these strips around my head."

"On it."

Lacy dipped one of the shirt's sleeves in some vodka she found and placed it on the gash, cleaning it up. Mac waited silently for her to nod and began dressing her wound.

"Is that ok?" He asked, stepping back.

"Goodnight." She spat, laying down. She curled her body up, facing the wall.

Mac sat on the floor against the wall, rubbing his temples. Hancock was going to pay for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Smacks forehead* Mac, seriously?!


	8. Ring of Regret

Mac awoke to the screeching sound of the rusty doors to the cellar opening. His tired eyes searched the room, settling on Lacy's angry face staring towards the ladder. The makeshift bandage around her head had bled through a fair amount and he again felt the sting of guilt in his chest at what he'd done.

Hancock's voice rang out from above. "You two decent? Time's up, you can come out."

Lacy grabbed a shovel that was leaning against the wall and Mac couldn't help but wonder if she intended to use it on himself or Hancock. He got his answer quickly when she all but ran up the ladder and heard a little commotion followed by a loud bang and then a thud.

Mac followed her up gingerly. Afraid that she'd be waiting at the top to club him as well. Instead, he emerged to find Hancock on the ground groaning in pain but not dead and no sign of Lacy. The shovel had been abandoned on the ground next to the ghoul. 

"You ok, Hancock?" He asked, somewhat teasingly. He was still pissed as well. What Hancock did was monumentally stupid.

"Yeah..." Hancock replied weakly, but it was good enough for Mac, who took off running to the house that the settlement used as medical.

He had to make sure Lacy was going to be alright. After that, he planned to leave her forever.

Sure enough, Lacy was there. Sitting on the edge of a bed while the doctor unwrapped her head. Mac's face went pale. The gash spread from her hairline, across her glabella and ended midway down the bridge of her nose. A stimpak now would be too late to knit it up seamlessly. It would leave a nasty scar.

He'd done that to her face. Her beautiful face. It made him sick to his stomach. He cleared his throat from where he stood at the door.

Lacy didn't look at him. "Bye, Mac." She sounded sad but calmly understanding.

He opened his mouth a few times, trying to think of better words to say to her. He settled for a brief, "Yeah."

As he made his way to the bridge, he took one last look at the settlement, noticing the bucket of beer still on the hillside. He checked his pockets, realizing he'd left his pack of cigarettes and lighter over there. He weighed his options briefly. Go get them or just leave. His shaky hands told him to retrieve them. He'd be defenseless if he couldn't be steady with his gun. On the other hand, why bother? If he died out there, he'd deserve it, right? No. Duncan was still counting on him. He sighed and rushed over to where it all went down. 

Grabbing his pack and lighter, a metallic glint reflecting the sun caught his eye. He picked it up. A ring? It was a simple gold hoop, but it was in remarkable condition. Almost as if... it hadn't been tarnishing for 210 years. He frowned. There's no way he could give this back to her. He didn't want to leave it there, though. He'd figure it out later. Pocketing it, he made his way across the bridge.

Hancock entered the clinic, rubbing the side of his head. "I think you gave me a concussion, Sunshi-" He stopped abruptly as he took in the sight. She was sitting on a chair, reading a magazine as the doctor injected a stimpak into her. She glanced up at him, her face neutral.

"Sorry." She mumbled, looking back at her book.

His face twisted in rage. "Did MacCready do this?!"

She nodded nonchalantly. "Uh-huh. I guess it was an accident though."

He practically growled, spinning in place to bolt out the door. Lacy looked up after him, alarmed. Shit.

She ran after him, "John! Stop!"

Hancock couldn't hear her. All he could see was red. "I'll fucking kill that ungrateful piece of shit!"

She grit her teeth with a hiss, reaching for her pistol and managed to shoot the ground near him. He jumped. That got his attention. He turned to her, shock and lingering anger on his face.

"John, stop. It's fine. I handled it." She explained.

He spat on the ground. "Yeah? What if I want to handle it my way?"

She smiled weakly at him. It broke his heart. "Leave him alone. He's been through enough."

Hancock frowned. If he still had functioning tear ducts, he'd be crying. "Sunshine..."

She managed a chuckle. Attempting to lighten the mood. "I'll live. This is nothing."

He stepped forward, pulling her into his arms. She hugged him back, tears threatening to fall and stinging her eyes. He pulled back, holding her face gingerly. He wiped her tears with his thumbs. "What happened?"

She smiled softly, reaching up to grip his wrists. "I wish I knew."

He bent his head to kiss her hands tenderly, frowning. "Where's your ring?" 

Panic settled on her face, she looked down at her naked fingers. "I don't kn-" Realization played on her face before she turned away chuckling. Her laughter became manic and soon she was sitting on the ground, cackling. 

"Hey, you're scaring me." He said, crouching in an attempt to see her face.

She shook her head, exasperated. "I took it off. Last night. Didn't feel right to fuck someone else while wearing it."

His eyes widened. "Your wedding ring." He said flatly, as if confirming information. 

She nodded, "What a fucking whore I turned out to be, Nate."

Realizing she could also have a concussion, he picked her up and carried her back to the clinic as she began to sob with grief. He'd heard her talk about someone named Nate before. Now, he could put it all together. He must have been her husband. 

Hancock spoke to her low and calmly as he walked, letting her nuzzle into his neck. "Is your ring in the cellar?" He asked.

She gripped him tighter, sniffling. "It's ok... I don't need it anymore."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Mac gone, where will Lacy get her daily dose of cringe?

**Author's Note:**

> Oh geez, that was fun to write. If anyone likes this, let me know. 
> 
> A blushing MacCready will get me every time.


End file.
